The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia plant, botanically known as Begonia×hiemalis, commercially known as Elatior Begonia, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘BBDRASUN’.
The new Begonia plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Begonia×hiemalis cultivar BBDRA, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,700. The new Begonia was discovered and selected by the Inventor from within a population of plants of ‘BBDRA’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands during the spring of 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new Begonia plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rijsenhout, the Netherlands since the autumn of 2007, has shown that the unique features of this new Begonia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.